(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to medical devices, and more particularly to body attachable clamps for securing medical devices to the body for delivering matter through a body wall.
(2) Prior Art
Transcutaneous placement of catheters or medical devices for the supply of medicaments and treatment of patients is a well developed field. Where the field still needs improvement is in the area of devices for anchoring those catheters or attached medical devices to the patient so that they will not come lose, the site will remain sterile, and that a certain amount of flexibility is permitted with respect to the patient. The prior art includes: U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,520 to Maxso et al., showing a rather inflexible device adaptable to only a particular size shaft; U.S. Patent to Ralken which unfortunately does not permit the opening in the patient to be sealed at the surface of the skin; U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,411 to Edmonds discloses a rather rigidly attached sleeve, which will not permit much flexibility; and. U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,854 to Ibach, which does permit flexibility, but does not seal the puncture site.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an external stability device which will allow for flexing of the catheter or attached medical device when necessary as the patient moves, will seal the puncture site if desired, and not allow contamination, and permits the use of different size shafts through the device, while the base of the stability device is still attached to the patient. It is a further object of the present invention to permit a stability device to be attachable to and removable from around an already inserted medical device.